


chat bizarre

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Group chat, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Alya is an instigator. Adrien has friends? Marinette and Nino are just along for the ride.





	

_boss-ass bitch set Alya’s nickname to boss-ass bitch_ (Change)

_boss-ass bitch set Marinette’s nickname to muffinette_ (Change)

_boss-ass bitch set Adrien’s nickname to stay-puft marshmallow meme_  (Change)

_boss-ass bitch set Nino’s nickname to mothman_ (Change)

_boss-ass bitch named the group the lamest losers in town (and alya)_ (Change Name)

**boss-ass bitch:**  ;))))))

**muffinette:**  Alya why

**mothman:**  alya no

**stay-puft marshmallow meme** : alya YES

**stay-puft marshmallow meme:**  I feel like i need a shorter name tho

_boss-ass bitch set Adrien’s nickname to bananadrien_  (Change)

**bananadrien:**  i’ll take it

**muffinette:**  Literally what is the point of this

**muffinette:** We see each other every day

**boss-ass bitch:**  FRIENDSHIP

**mothman:**  listen i’ve heard enough about groupchats you’re going to set my phone on fire

**bananadrien:**  i mean, you already have fire on your phone so…….

**mothman:**  b bRO

**mothman:**  i changed my mind this is a great idea i love you man

**muffinette:**  ?

**mothman:**  DOWNLOAD MY MIXTAPE

**mothman:** SOUNDCLOUD.COM/LAHIFFOVEVO

**boss-ass bitch:**  ……

**boss-ass bitch:**  anyway

**boss-ass bitch:**  halloween’s coming up we should have a party or sth

**muffinette:**  We could probably use my house

**muffinette:**  Unless you’re planning on inviting a ton of people

**bananadrien:**  i’d suggest my house but my dad :/

**boss-ass bitch:**  :(((((

**mothman:**  yeah marinette your place is probably best depending on when it is

**mothman:**  my sisters have a thing but they don’t tell me anything so

**mothman:**  who tf knows if we can use my house or when

**muffinette:**  My parents said it’s fine whenever

**bananadrien:**  awesome!! i still need to beat you at ums3 so

**bananadrien:**  get ready to get rekt

**bananadrien:**  y

**boss-ass bitch:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**boss-ass bitch:**  do i smell competition

**mothman:**  BGRIN IT ON LOSESR

**muffinette:**  I mean if you really want to I could arrange a tournament or

**boss-ass bitch:**  D O I T

**bananadrien:**  k but we have to be on different teams

**bananadrien:**  mari and i have a Feud

**boss-ass bitch:**  since when are u a mari

**muffinette:**  Since now I guess?

**bananadrien:**  it’s faster sorry

**mothman:**  It Is Done

_mothman named the group Mari and Me_ (Change Name)

**bananadrien:**  ANYWAYS

**bananadrien:**  TEAMS

**mothman:**  dibs on marinette

**mothman:**  sorry, mari

**boss-ass bitch:**  binch u what

**bananadrien:** WHAT ABOUT US

**mothman:** sorry man but she and max won the thing

**muffinette:**  I mean I could probably take all of you at once but

**bananadrien:**  WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN THROUGH

**boss-ass bitch:**  WELL WHAT ABOUT TRUST

**bananadrien:**  YOU KNOW I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU

**mothman:** AND WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEE

**muffinette:**  You’re all uninvited and disowned bye

**boss-ass bitch:**  no babe wait come back i still love you

**mothman:**  so abotu this mecha-strike tournament

**bananadrien:**  me and alya vs you and mari

**boss-ass bitch:**  alya and adrien i feel like i could make a thing out of that

**boss-ass bitch:**  aladrien

**bananadrien:** that looks like aladdin

**boss-ass bitch:** WHY NOT

**muffinette:**  Are we really doing team names

**muffinette:** Nino help

**mothman:**  marinette and nino

**mothman:**  nino and marinette

**boss-ass bitch:**  marino?

**muffinette:** MARIO

**bananadrien:** NO

**mothman:**  YES

**bananadrien:**  BUT WERE PLAYNG MECHASTRIKE

**bananadrien:** NOT MARIO

**boss-ass bitch:**  we can play mario kart after i’ll smoke all u scrubs

**muffinette:**  F I G H T M E

**bananadrien:**  i don’t want to play anymore

**mothman** : bro come on it’ll be fun

**bananadrien:** i want to WIN

**boss-ass bitch:**  the boy is right !!!!!

**muffinette:**  Whatever

**muffinette:**  You’re forgetting who owns these games and can practice ahead of time

**mothman:**  oh shit

**bananadrien:** that;s not fairrrr

**muffinette:**  Try to stop me

**boss-ass bitch:**  marinette whatever ur middle name is dupain-cheng

**boss-ass bitch:**  i sweat to god

**boss-ass bitch:**  if you so much as touch those games until next week i’m breaking up with you

**mothman:**  okay so we’re doing this next week then

**boss-ass bitch:**  sure

**bananadrien:**  what’s the deal here tho

**boss-ass bitch:** it’s a party but like it’s just us so you know

**bananadrien:**  i do?

**mothman:** bruh

**mothman:** bro

**mothman:**  my dude

**mothman:**  it’s just a hangout thing god you need to leave the house more often

**muffinette:** You don’t need to bring anything if that’s what you’re asking

**boss-ass bitch:**  except your cute selves ;)

**muffinette:**  If you’re not wearing a costume tho you’re not allowed in

**muffinette:**  It is halloween

**mothman:**  naturally

**boss-ass bitch:**  anyways nice misdirection but donT YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT MARINETTE

**boss-ass bitch:** WERE GONNA HAVE FUN IF IT KILLS US

**bananadrien:** and i’m not leaving until i win at least once so

**muffinete:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a [tumblr prompt](http://chatchevalier.tumblr.com/post/151999108501/27-alya-nino-adrien-and-marinette).
> 
> edit: apparently ao3 just really doesn't like emojis and it kept only uploading parts of this at a time.... I think the whole thing's there now, though. Sorry about that.


End file.
